


We Must Survive

by Sarah_Mofo



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Love, Masturbation, Romance, Smut, getting caught, lexark, sneaking off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Mofo/pseuds/Sarah_Mofo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia looks around as she hears the sound of a girl screaming "Come on, fuckers" She starts standing up worried it is her mother or Ofelia. She runs in the direction of where the voice came from only to see a blonde fighting off a few walkers. She gasps and gets the attention of the remaining two walkers as the third gets killed, starting to back up, Alicia looks from the blonde to the walkers asking for help with her eyes as she is at a loss of words. The blonde takes the knife in her hand and flips it around, stabbing the blade into one head then kicking the dead away before repeating the same to the other. Alicia backs up and takes a breath she didn't know she was holding as she looks at the girl.</p><p>"Thanks for distracting them, gorgeous" The blonde says with a cheeky grin before wiping her knife off and putting it back in it's respected place in the holder on her thigh "What's a cutie like you doing out here alone? I'm Elyza by the way" The blonde says, Alicia finally able to hear the Australian accent leave Elyza's mouth.</p><p>"I'm not alone, my family and friends are staying in a house at the beach.. I-I'm Alicia"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello, Gorgeous

The sun high in the sky, the area quiet as Alicia looks out at the ocean just thinking of everything that went on in the past few days. She sighs as she looks out at the ocean, the only peaceful thing left in L.A. right now. She hears a faint sound of someone talking or yelling but she doesn't think much of it, she sits up and wipes off her hands before heading back towards the house. Alicia looks up from the ground as she hears the sound of a girl screaming "Come on, fuckers" She starts standing up worried it is her mother or Ofelia. She runs in the direction of where the voice came from only to see a blonde fighting off a few walkers. She gasps and gets the attention of the remaining two walkers as the third gets killed, starting to back up, Alicia looks from the blonde to the walkers asking for help with her eyes as she is at a loss of words. The blonde takes the knife in her hand and flips it around, stabbing the blade into one head then kicking the dead away before repeating the same to the other. Alicia backs up and takes a breath she didn't know she was holding as she looks at the girl,

"Thanks for distracting them, gorgeous." 

The blonde says with a cheeky grin before wiping her knife off and putting it back in it's respected place in the holder on her thigh "What's a cutie like you doing out here alone? I'm Elyza by the way" The blonde says, Alicia finally able to hear the Australian accent leave Elyza's mouth,

"I'm not alone, my family and friends are staying in a house at the beach.. I-I'm Alicia" 

She says, a small hint of pink on her cheeks from Elyza's names for her 'I like her' Alicia thinks to herself as she smiles at the girl, not wanting to leave her just yet. The Aussie smiles at the brunette before fixing the Glock 32 in it's holster on her hip and shifting the strap of the AR-15 around her shoulder that is strung across her back. Alicia admitted to herself, this girl was very intimidating, in her leather jacket, black jeans, spots of blood on her face and combat boots. Even though Elyza was intimidating, Alicia wasn't scared, she actually felt safer around this girl then she does around Strand and he is letting them stay in his house. Alicia smiles at the girl before kicking a rock, not knowing what to say, "So, are you gonna invite me to your house or do I have to beg?" Elyza says with amusement and with a smile "I promise not to hurt you or any of your family, you can trust me.. you did kinda save me" She says and nods at the brunette, the blonde's eyes shining with honesty. Alicia nods and starts walking towards the house "Follow me, you should know that my mom and Travis might be mad that I brought you back" Alicia says and tucks her hands into her pockets as she walks and Elyza raises an eyebrow "Your mom and Travis? Don't you call them your mom and dad?" She asks before running into Alicia as the girl stops in front of her "He's not my dad" The brunette says before continuing to walk. 

Elyza shakes her head and sighs "I'm sorry, I didn't realize" She whispers as they walk up to the house, Alicia's mom quickly standing with Travis right behind her and holding the gun. Elyza notices this and holds up her hands, showing she means no harm as they walk into the house "Mom, relax, this is Elyza. She was being attacked by walkers and I helped her" Madison looks from her daughter to the blonde then back to her daughter,

"Did you have to kill anything?" She asks with worry before Alicia shakes her head "No, I just distracted them while she killed them.. I know you don't want me to kill anything mom" She says and rolls her eyes slightly "Alright, Elyza. This is Madison, Travis, Chris, Nick, Ofelia, Strand and Daniel. Everyone, this is Elyza" Alicia says as she motions to everyone in the room, everyone nodding or shaking the blonde's hand "Elyza Lex, nice to meet you all" She nods towards everyone and shakes anyone's hand that is offered before Strand speaks up,

"Alright guys, if we want to avoid nightfall we have to leave now, or early tomorrow morning. Got it?" He asks and everyone nods, Alicia crossing her arms slightly as Elyza moves to sit on the couch "So, am I allowed to come as well? Or was I brought here to just say hello then leave?" She asks, looking over at Alicia with a glint of hope in her eyes that she will be allowed to come along. Alicia looks down at Elyza before looking at her mom "Yes, you can come" The brunette says and her mom pulls her out to the hallway "No, Alicia. We don't know this girl, for all we know she's going to kill us in the middle of the night" She whispers so no one can her and Alicia rolls her eyes "She won't do that mom, okay? I know that we hardly know her but I trust her, we barely trusted Strand and we are fucking going away with him just because he saved Nick's life. I saved hers, let me bring her and if she tries to screw us over..." She trails off, not wanting to finish that sentence. She knows Elyza wouldn't do that, right? No, she wouldn't do that, she trusts Elyza with her life and she doesn't care if that gets her killed. Alicia feels like she knows Elyza, but has never actually met the girl; she knows her somehow but can't put her finger to it. Alicia leaves her mom in the hallway and walks back into the room, every scattered and starting to pack as she sits down next to the Aussie "Do you have any clothes with you?" The brunette asks as she looks into the girl's amazingly beautiful blue eyes. 

"Yeah, a shirt and a pair of pants, other than that no. My house was filled with walkers so the only thing I could grab was my guns and my knife and jacket." Elyza says with a small shrug as blue eyes meet green "I could lend you some, if it comes to that." The brunette says, not able to look away from the girl's piercing eyes. She blinks slowly than she thought she could as they keep staring into each others eyes, neither able to look away. "I appreciate that, gorgeous" The blonde whispers with a small smirk on her lips 'This girl is gorgeous, how could she be alone? She must've lost a boyfriend or something... maybe a girlfriend? Don't think like that Alicia, she's probably straight' Alicia thinks to herself as she hears someone clear their throat, looking over to see Nick standing in the doorway,

"Seems like you two are already close" He says with a sly smirk and Alicia notices how close they are and she scoots back, clearing her throat and looking at her brother "Shut up, Nick" She glares daggers at her brother as he puts up his hands in defense "I just came in to tell you we're leaving soon" He says and chuckles before leaving, making Alicia turn to Elyza who is relaxed as ever and smirking at the brunette '... wait... is that a seductive smirk? No, it can't be' Alicia shakes her head slightly before smiling "Alright, we should go make sure we have everything on the boat" She says and stands up, offering her hand to Elyza. The blonde takes it gratefully and they both feel sparks shooting from their hand to across their body "Whoa" They both whisper and look up into each other's eyes 'This is going to be a fun ride' Elyza thinks to herself before smirking, her eyes flicking down to the girl's lips then back to those beautiful green eyes 'Definitely a great ride' She walks out with Alicia, heading to the boat with loads in their hands "Damn, that's a big ass boat" Elyza says as she sees it floating in the water "Yep, and we're going to be stuck on it, so get use to everyone being annoying" Alicia says and smiles before walking ahead of the girl slightly. Elyza smiles and shakes her head "I can think of a few things that won't get annoying" She says to herself and walks along with the girl, happy to have been saved by Alicia.


	2. On Our Way

I'm running through the streets, looking over my shoulder as I see a walker chasing me, blood dripping from it's open mouth and stumbling as it senses my blood on my arm. I keep running, whimpering and going down any street that I can. I run into a body and scream before falling onto the hard pavement, gasping as I look up and see her standing there, the usual smirk and glint in her eyes replaces by foggy eyes and a slack jaw. I shake my head and start crying, backing up from her "No.. no no no you can't be one. You can't... no, Elyza... No!" I scream and cry, watching as she just keeps coming towards me, tripping over her own feet as she falls on top of me. I cry and lay there, only struggling slightly against her as I close my eyes, not wanting this to be true. I push her away and look up at her, her eyes turning back to the beautiful blue before her angelic voice rasps out a "Help" and then she moves to bite me, my screams leaving me before I feel her teeth sink into my shoulder. 

Alicia wakes up and feels herself in a cold sweat and she looks around, seeing Elyza next to her and the blonde looks at her with worried eyes "Are you okay? You were shaking and screaming" She says, Alicia's body relaxing as she feels Elyza's hand take hers and stroke the back of the brunettes hand. She pants and tries to catch her breath, looking around and seeing the two of them sitting in one of the many rooms on Strand's boat. The brunette sighs and puts her hands on her head and her elbows on her knees as the Aussie places her hand on Alicia's knee, looking down at the blanket tangled around her knees. She shakes her head and looks over at Elyza "I just had a nightmare, don't worry about it.." She whispers, her voice hoarse and she suddenly feels the tears on her cheeks making her quickly wipe them away before clearing her throat. The blonde hands the green eyed girl a glass of water and looks over each others faces, trying to read one another "You were... you were screaming my name. Did you dream I was killing you?" Elyza asks, her voice small and Alicia quickly shakes her head "No no it wasn't that... it was.. you were a walker and you were coming after me" Alicia says, her voice shaking as Elyza moves closer "Hey, don't you worry. I'm too badass to become one of them, if I do, then the rest will kill themselves because they'll be scared of me" The blonde says, trying to comfort the girl. 

Alicia smiles weakly before leaving into the Aussie more, sighing softly "How is everyone doing?" She asks, wanting to get a change of subject. "They're all good, I think Chris isn't doing too well though, you said his mom was bit?" She asks and Alicia nods slowly, sighing as she looks out a window "Yeah, he probably won't be okay for awhile..." She whispers and looks over into Elyza's eyes, getting lost in the ocean blue. 'I could look in her eyes forever and never get tired of it' The brunette thinks to herself and she feels a blush crawl up her neck to her cheeks once her eyes flick down to the blondes lips 'I could kiss her lips everyday and never get tired of them' She thinks and quickly looks away, not wanting to get caught staring. Elyza notices anyways and smirks slightly as she goes back into her more flirtatious mode "Well, seems like you are perking up" She says and nudges the girl with her shoulder Uh, well, I mean, uh..." Alicia stumbles over her words before quickly standing up and heading to the door "I think my mom called me!" She says over her shoulder as she hears Elyza laughing "Relax, Alicia. I'm just messing with you, no need to get your panties in a twist" The blonde says in her usual calm Australian accent, walking up to Alicia and smiling at the girl "You don't need to be so jumpy around me, okay? I'm not going to hurt you, I care too much" She whispers the last part so Alicia can't hear but the brunette barely catches it and she blushes more "I care too, you know." She says, deciding to be more confident around the girl, she smirks up with the blonde's signature smirk before pressing a kiss to the female's cheek "I know you won't hurt me, but you sure will goof around" She laughs slightly and walks out to the upper deck "This will be fun" Elyza says under her breath and follows the girl.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A WEEK PASSES~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Life on the boat has been fun, everyone is getting along but there have been a few rough patches between Alicia and Nick because you know, sibling rivalry. Alicia right now is sitting on the deck with Elyza on a huge blanket, both of them in their bathing suits getting a tan while they forget the crumbling world around them. Elyza is laying on her back with her eyes closed as Alicia looks over at the girl, noticing every feature on the girl's face and memorizing it to keep it close to her. Elyza opens an eye with Alicia out noticing and smiles slightly "If you're so obsessed with staring, just take a picture" She teases making the brunette laugh "If I wanted to take a picture, and if I was able to, I would; and besides, this way I get to notice everything love" She says, smirking at the girl. Their relationship has grown more, getting comfortable around each other and teasing each other all the time. Alicia likes it, it makes her feel happier than when her mom or brother tease her, it makes her feel wanted and needed. Elyza doesn't m ind it either, feeling a strong connection between the two of them and feeling like they have met before. She turns onto her stomach and unties her top, letting her back tan evenly as Alicia rakes her eyes over the girl's body before copying her action. They lay there, heads turned towards each other staring in each other's eyes. 

"I like your tattoo" Elyza says, running her fingers along the girl's neck "Have you shown me this?" She asks, recognizing the infinity symbol on the base of the girl's neck, but not remember being show it but it seems so familiar "No, I don't just randomly show people my tattoo" She giggles and closes her eyes, making Elyza have the opportunity to look over the girl's features, taking in the curve of Alicia's jaw, the way her lips barely move as she relaxes in the sun. She looks over the girl's lips, noticing her cupid's bow and how plump her lips are, moving up her face Elyza notices how Alicia's nose barely moves when she breaths, her cheek bones sitting on her face perfectly. The blonde moves her eyes to the girl's eyelids, noticing the slight stirring under the closed lids and she smiles, only able to imagine what the girl is picturing in her brain. Elyza takes a deep breath "Fuck it" She mumbles, making the brunette open her eyes before Elyza presses her lips onto Alicia's pulling her into a gentle kiss. Alicia freezes for a second before kissing back, molding into the girl easily like they have been like this before. She leans into the girl more, deepening the kiss as she closes her eyes and Elyza does the same; both of them lost in the kiss. They only break apart after hearing someone clear their throat, looking up to see Madison trying to hide a smile "Please, if you're going to make out and undress each other, do it in Alicia's room" She says, letting the smile go before shaking her head and laughing airily. The brunette looks down and quickly pushes her bikini top to her chest, making sure everything stays covered "We weren't undressing mom, god" She says and blushes, looking over at Elyza who was just smiling at the two of them "Just take care of her, Elyza. I trust you with this wild one" She points a finger at Alicia before walking off, Elyza turning her head to Alicia and smirking "I'll be sure to take care of her" She says and kisses Alicia quickly but deeply 'I'll be sure to keep her close' Elyza thinks before pulling back, taking the blanket and covering Alicia as they walk back to the brunettes room, content with how this day went.


	3. Hello, Love

ALICIA P.O.V. 

I wake up and yawn, shifting around slightly before feeling a wait on my shoulder. I look over to the right and chuckle slightly, seeing a sleeping Elyza on my shoulder. I stretch slightly, noticing we well asleep sitting up on the bed talking, and feel her stir against me "Stop moving, love. You're waking me" She grumbles and I smile more "Then stay asleep, I need to get up and get us some food" I say and crawl out of her grip, her badass exterior gone when sleepy making her all the more cute. I walk out of my room and go down into the room where we keep all of our food, grabbing a water bottle and a can of fruit before heading back to my room, humming as I do. I open the door looking down at the can "I know it's not a lot but we need to ration our- whoa" I get cut off when I look up from the can, seeing Elyza in her black tank top, her jacket and shirt discarded as she is on the floor doing push ups. 

"26...27....28...29...30" Elyza mumbles to herself as she looks up "Hey...31.... princess.... 32..." She smirks as she keeps doing her workout, my eyes scanning over her arms as I watch her flex from holding up her weight. I stand there frozen in place as I watch her shoulder blades move as she goes down then when she comes back up, shaking my head I walk over to the bed and put the bottle and can down them sitting on the bed "Do you do this regularly?" I ask, averting my eyes to the ceiling to keep from staring "Yep, something I always do..46....47... in private...48... but now....49...50... fuck it, right?" Elyza lets out an airy chuckle as she moves from push ups to sit ups, twisting side to side when she sits fully up. I watch her for a moment, noticing the thin layer of sweat on her forehead and a small line between her shoulder. I clear my throat slightly as I feel a blush cover my cheeks "Hey, gorgeous, mind holdin' my feet?" She asks as I slowly slide off the bed hearing her mumble numbers under her breath, my hands moving to her feet and I pin them to the ground. I notice how when she sits up she smirks at me, counting a little louder like she's showing off. 

I blush more and look to the side "67...68....69...70!" She says and on the last number I feel her lips touch my cheek and I smile "I bet you were dying to do that every time" I tease and stand up, helping her up and she laughs "Could you blame me for wanting to?" We laugh for a minute before I sigh, looking over at the ocean "So, I found something in the room" I hear her speak and then see her go over to a drawer, pulling out a sketch pad and her eyes light up "Can I draw you like one of my french girls?" She asks wiggling her eyebrows making me laugh and bend over, clutching my stomach. I sit up after a minute and shake my head "You can draw me fully clothed, you'll have to buy me dinner first before you get to see anything" I say and smirk back at her as I make her blush this time, making me more confident as I walk over to the table in the room and sit down in the chair "Just draw me looking out the window for a start" I say and put my elbow on the table, resting my chin in my hand as I look out at the ocean. I notice the blue of the ocean, reminding me of Elyza's eyes 'Jeez, is she always taking up my mind? She's like an addicting drug, something you just can't get over' I think to myself and smile slightly as I glance over, seeing Elyza drawing me and her brows furrowed together. I smile more and look out where the sky meets the ocean. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly, my fingers on my free hand drawing circles on my knee, my mind racing over everything to keep my occupied. 

A few hours later I feel something touch my shoulder, my head slowly moving over and seeing Elyza standing there "It's not finished, but I think you need a break" She says and sits down on the chair opposite me, taking my hand away from my face and I wince slightly from how cramped my wrist is. She lays it flat on the table and quickly jerks it to one side then the other, making the pain go away slightly but I just roll my wrist to ease it more. I smile and look down at the drawing, noticing how she got the curve of my jaw, the sparkle in my eyes and my smile. I mess with an edge of the picture and look up at her, raising an eyebrow "What happened to the badass Elyza Lex with the two guns and big ass knife with a leather jacket?" I tease and she smirks "Would you rather have her back? She would be much more... forward" Elyza says and leans back in her chair, never bothering to put her other shirt back on. I chuckle and shrug "Maybe I would, it would be fun giving her a challenge" I say and smirk back before standing up, stretching and popping my back before kicking her shin "Now go put that away, put your shirt back on and go up to the main deck and socialize with someone besides me" I say and smile at her, she stands up and puts her hands up in the air in defense "Alright, commander. Just know you are much more fun to be around" 

'What did she call me? Has she called me that before? I remember her saying that to me.... why? We only met two weeks ago... she calls me everything but my name, maybe she has called me that' I think as she puts her shirt back on and walks out, my mind working on cleaning up the room as my eyes un-focus from everything. I furrow my brows before shaking my head "You're losing it" I say to myself before heading out and up to the main deck, seeing Strand and Elyza talking while Strand holds a fishing pole. I walk over and smile, standing on the right of her as she stands on the right of Strand "Catching anything?" I ask and they both shake their head "Not yet. I'm sure that we will get something soon though, no doubt. We're in the ocean for heaven's sake!" Strand says dramatically and I smile, leaning into Elyza slightly before looking out at the ocean, humming softly. They both look over at me as I get lost in my own world, singing a song softly 

"Hello, goodbye, my friend. 

I'm sorry that I've been so bent, out of shape I'm sure you'd make a wonderful partner. 

Truth is that I do love you and everything you are, 

but I do not deserve you, not your mind and not your heart. 

I'm sorry that I made you think our future laid together. 

Laying there, I met your stare, I prayed for stormy weather. 

Pick a fight, I hope you might see the sense in leaving, 

you didn't though but I made you go despite your own believing. 

I just saved you from myself, one day you might thank me 

and take me off your shelf. 

Wish I could save me from myself, 

but until then I'll just figure it out and sing to someone else. 

Yes, until then I'll just figure it out and sing, 

to someone else." 

I sigh softly, looking over to Elyza and Strand and seeing them both smiling, but Elyza being the only one looking at me. I blush and look from her down to my hands, seeing her move one of hers to my hand "That was beautiful, we might need to sing together sometime" She whispers and Strand looks over "Do either of you play guitar?" He asks and Elyza nods frantically "I love playing! Do you have one?" He nods and laughs slightly, reeling his line a little "In the very back, in the closet where we keep our food. Acoustic" He says and I laugh at how excited the blonde gets for it. She looks over at me before running off to the room "Thanks, Strand. Now she'll bug me to sing it again" I laugh and he shrugs "It was a beautiful song, be proud" He laughs and I walk off, down to the rooms to see Elyza running at me with it in her hand "I found it!" She squeaks and I smile, shaking my head "Here we go" I whisper and see her put the guitar down before running up to me and hugging me, my arms wrapping around her "Let's go sing" She says and I laugh by how her accent changed slightly by how excited she got. "Let's go, blondie" I tease and we walk down to her room, both of us smiling like idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments on what you thought! All ideas are welcomed for more chapters! <3


	4. My Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments on what you thought! All ideas are welcomed for more chapters! <3

Elyza P.O.V 

I have my arm on Alicia as she sleeps, her head in my lap, my fingers running up and down her side as I watch her lips twitch in her sleep. I smile and brush some hair out of her face, humming softly as I loo at her gorgeous features. I'll admit it, I'm a hard ass and a total flirt to her and yes, I love teasing her but she likes doing the same to me. Can you blame me for wanting to see her blush? It's so adorable! Yeah yeah, I'm supposed to be a badass zombie slayer but around her I just want to be how I use to be before everything went to shit. 

Alicia moves in her sleep slightly, making me run my hand down her back and humming "Shh, relax" I whisper to her, leaning down and kissing her temple before pulling a blanket over her. I replace my lap with a pillow and move to the seat in my room, grabbing the sketch book she found and opening it to a fresh page as I pick up a pencil, smiling to myself as I slowly start drawing her with as much detail as I can. I hum softly as I do. After about an hour she starts to wake up, stretching her arms above her head and sitting up "Hey, sexy" I say with a cocky grin, setting down my sketchbook and moving to the girl, laying between her legs and resting my head on her stomach "How was your nap, kitten?" I say in a teasing voice as I watch her wake up more from the nap "It was good, minus my pillow leaving to draw" She says and chuckles as she sits up, yawning and stretching out her legs before pulling her legs from me and going towards the window "Why are we so close to land?" She asks, turning to me and I flip over onto my back, looking up at the ceiling "We need to restock on everything to make sure we don't run out of anything, especially gas" I say and prop myself up on my elbows "So, that means badass Elyza's back" I say and smirk, standing up and putting on my leather jacket before going over to Alicia "Guess what that means for you" I whisper and put a hand next to her head as we stand eye level but she shrinks down a little as she blushes "I...I don't know, does it mean fun time?" She says and I smirk more at how innocent she is "Definitely" I mumble before kissing her, biting her bottom lip and tugging slightly before letting go and winking. I head towards the door as I grab my knife and put it in its respected place, hearing her mumble a "Shit" before I laugh and walk out. 

30 minutes later we're on shore and I'm trying to calm Alicia "Hey, love, relax. I'm going to be right there, you don't have to do anything but stay close to me, alright?" I say and she nods before I hand her a spare knife of mine "Only use this when needed, straight to the brain, okay? You can't kill them any other way" I say and kiss her temple, taking my knife from it's holster and hold it tightly in my hand as I walk over to a gas station. I hear Alicia behind me and I look over at Strand and he gives me a nod before quickly walking to the doors and shaking them, me standing in front incase anyone comes out. A walker staggers over from around back and I quickly charge and hit it in the head, the walker falling silent before slumping onto the ground and I pull my knife out. "Alright. Strand, Madison, Nick, Chris, Ofelia, Daniel I need you guys to fill up the cans while Trevor, Alicia and I get food." I say and they all nod before the three of us head into the station. We quickly grab some coolers and some boxes, pulling everything off the shelves and everything we can get. After filling up about every box in the store we make trips back to the boat while someone keeps watch, moving as quick as possible. Once we get everything to the boat we grab the cans of gas and head back, killing a walker here and there. 

I set the cans in my hands down and look around "Where's Alicia?" I ask and look around before running onto shore, back the way we came from the gas station. I look around and see her, backing away from a walker "Fuck" I hiss and run over and as I run the walker falls on top of her "No!" I scream and run faster, pushing the fucker off and stabbing him in the head quickly before going over to Alicia and looking her over, feeling for any bites "Did he bite you? Are you okay? Did he scratch you?" I ask frantically and look over her body before looking in her fear stricken eyes "N-No... I-I'm fine" She stutters and I move off her, picking her up and walk back to the boat "What happened to staying next to me?" I ask and she buries her head into my shoulder "I saw some pens for you, for you to draw with" She whispers and I scoff, shaking my head but smiling slightly "You have such weird needs" I whisper and kiss her forehead "I'm not letting you die" I whisper and sigh as I reach the dock 'Not this time' I hear a voice whisper in the back of my head 'Yeah, not this time' I think back unintentionally and shake my head slightly before walking onto the boat, everyone asking her if she's okay "Guys, no offense but just let me take care of her here, okay?" I say and they all look at me, everyone nodding but Madison seems hesitant "No, she's my daughter" She says and takes a step forward and my arms hold Alicia tighter before Travis puts a hand on Madison's shoulder "Let her get this one, Madi" He says with a look from her to me and then a nod. I nod back and head to my room, setting her down on the bed. She seems like she's in shock so I kiss her forehead before pulling off her clothes, slowly and carefully taking them off not to scare her "I may seem like a badass, but I care for you Alicia. Understand that" I say and pull off her shirt, leaving her in her panties and bra. I shake images from my head 'Be mature, Elyza' I think to myself before putting some sweats on her and then pulling a shirt over her head. I sit her up and pull her forward to me, reaching around back and unhooking her bra before reaching under the sleeves of the shirt and pulling the straps off then pulling the bra off completely. "Please relax, I'll be back with water and food" I whisper and head out, going to the back room to grab two water bottles and a container of food before going back to her, seeing her clutching a pillow. 

I put the food down and walk over to her, rubbing her back and noticing she's crying "I thought I was gonna die. I thought I was going to leave you" She rasps out and I pull her to me "I wouldn't let you die. If you did I would probably go on a suicide mission" I whisper and rock her slightly, pulling the blankets over us before discarding my jeans and jacket then relaxing against her "Forget about what happened, I'm here" I whisper before turning on the stereo next to the bed and turning on some music, turning it down low but you can still hear it faintly. I rock her and hum along to any song I know, remembering that she told me my voice soothes her. I feel her wrap her arms around me and pull me to her more and into the bed more "I won't leave you" I whisper and she smiles against my shirt "I wouldn't let you" She mumbles, and for once I feel content with how things are going.


	5. I'm Here

Elyza P.O.V again (This is a fun p.o.v sorry not sorry)

I look out at the ocean, wearing my Ray-Ban sun glasses as absentmindedly strum the guitar in my lap. I look over to my right to see Strand, Chris, Alicia and Travis talking about where to head to next and pointing at a map. I look over to my left and see Daniel and Ofelia talking to Madison and laughing as they do, but Daniel just smiles. 'They seem to be close, I wonder how long they have been together' I think to myself as I see a shadow come over and I look up, seeing Nick standing there. I smile and pat the chair next to me, him nodding once before sitting down "Hey, it's Elyza right?" He asks and I chuckle "No, it's James. James Bond" I joke, my accent heavy since I've kept quite for awhile now and he laughs before leaning back in his chair. I keep slowly and softly strumming the guitar as we sit in silence. It should be awkward, but it's not; I'm one who usually appreciates the silence between me and a person because it shows if I am comfortable with said person. Nick eventually breaks the silence by clearing his throat and turning to me, making me look at him out of respect and wanting to make a good impression on the family of the girl I like. He smiles before looking down at his hand then looking up at me once more, his face more serious than before "Elyza, I need you to tell me something. Do you love my sister?" He asks and my eyes flicker over to Alicia as she stands there, her hands in my leather jacket I let her borrow since hers is dirty. I hide a smirk that forms on my lips as I see her smile over at me before I turn back to her brother "Love is a strong word, especially since I'm only 19 and she's 17. But considering the world around us is crumbling apart, I would say yes, I do" I say and he nods, thinking over the information I gave him and he looks me dead in the eyes "If the world wasn't falling apart, would you love her?" He asks and I set the guitar down, looking over at Alicia once again "I know my feelings wouldn't change, and I probably would hold back on saying 'I love you' to keep her form freaking out... but I definitely would still love her" I asy and he turns completely to me, my hands crossing over my chest and I raise an eyebrow. 

"You have to promise me you'll take care of her, make her happy, and make sure she doesn't get hurt. Keep an eye on her, the world may be going to shit but that doesn't mean she needs to harden up at such a young age, you know? I want her to at least get to her birthday without killing a walker, and luckily that is tomorrow. I want you to help me make every birthday special, even the ones I won't be around for. You need to take care of my sister, and never ever let anything bad happen to her, got it? Promise me" He says and I look at his eyes, taking his hands in mine and nodding "You didn't even have to tell me to do that. I would risk my life to keep her alive, she means that much to me, Nick" I say and nod "I'll make sure her birthday is special. We're still docked, how about in an hour we head out and get her some gifts?" I ask and he nods, bringing me into a hug tighter than I expected. I hug back and chuckle, letting go after a minute "Alright, Nicky. I need you to grab a weapon of your choice and a duffle bag, I'll tell Travis and them we're going out on a run." I pat his leg and stand up, walking over to the stairs and jogging up them to reach the three of them. I smile back at Alicia before wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her temple, getting a glare from Chris before he looks back at a map. I raise an eyebrow before looking over at Travis "Nick and I are going on a run, we'll be back in about an hour or two" I say and feel Alicia's grip on my hand tighten as my hand lays on her hip "I'll come with you" She says and I look down at her "So will I" Chris jumps up and I shake my head "No, Nick and I are just going out" I say and look down at Alicia, turning her head and cupping her cheeks "Don't worry, this badass Aussie will come back to her princess" I whisper and smirk before winking and she smiles, relaxing against me before I kiss her softly, letting the kiss linger before hearing a groan. I pull away and look over at Chris stomping down the stairs "I think someone is jealous of me" I say and chuckle before kissing Alicia's forehead "Take care of Drama Queen for me while I'm gone" I say to Travis and he chuckles before the brunette shoves me "Fuck you" She says and I laugh, backing down the stairs "I know you want to, maybe later though" I say and wink, making her blush before I head over to my room and grab my knifes and a spare sweatshirt of mine, grabbing a duffle bag and going to Nick's room. 

I knock and he comes out, nodding at me and we head off of the boat, going over to a motorcycle and getting on "Is this yours?" He asks and I shake my head, sighing slightly "No, I found her parked in a drive way, I use to have one but I obviously don't anymore so I'm borrowing this one" I say and pat the seat behind me before starting the engine, Nick situation himself behind me and carefully putting his hands on my waist as I sit in front of him. "I'm not as fragile as you think" I say and laugh before feeling him grab me before I start riding down the road, swerving away from a few walkers. I drive down the road for about ten minutes before arriving at a mall, parking the bike near the entrance and getting off, putting a lock on the wheel and taking the keys. Nick raises an eyebrow and I raise one back "It's the end of the world, do you really think there aren't scavengers around here?" I say and he shrugs, nodding before I take my knife out and open the mall door, quietly heading inside as Nick clutches a hammer. I turn to him and press a finger to my mouth before turning back and heading into a random clothing store, looking around before standing up and heading over to grab a few flannels "What's her size?" I ask and turn to Nick, seeing him looking at shorts and jeans for her "She's a medium" He says over his shoulder before I grab all the medium flannels I can before heading over and grabbing her a sweatshirt for her, getting another leather jacket for me. I smirk as I pick up some lingerie and quickly stuffing it into my bag before Nick can see. We head over to another store and I grab a bunch of pencils and pens and a sketch pad before we go to another store "This is what she will like" He says and heads over to a candle section "Her favorite is vanilla, but she loves all" He says and starts dumping a bunch of candles into his bag. I smile and shake my head before going to the place across the hall and grabbing some more food, heaving my bag over my shoulder. I look over at Nick and he puts a few more things in his bag before we head to the door. 

"Fuck" I mumble and pull my gun from over my shoulder "You see that store there? Grab a bat, then act intimidating" I hiss before kicking the door open and pointing the gun at a man trying to steal my bike "Get the fuck away or you're getting a bullet in the skull" I say, my voice hard and Nick stands next to me, bat over his shoulder as he glares at the guy,

"Sure, girl. Like you would shoot me and attract all the attention of all the walkers in a five mile radius" He says and continues cutting through the chain I put there. I growl and hand Nick my gun before taking the bat from him "No, but I would break your knee caps and leave you for the walkers" I growl and hit the mans shoulder, making him holler out in pain. He backs up and I keep walking towards him with the bat "Alright, bitch. Calm down, I'm going" He says and runs off, clutching his shoulder. I grit my teeth before looking back at Nick, walking over to him and evening my breathing before taking the fun and putting the strap across my body "Not gonna lie, that was badass" I smile and unchain the bike, leaving it there and starting up the cycle once more as Nick holds my waist. I drive off and head back to the boat.

After about ten minutes again we are back at the peer, getting off the bike and I keep the keys, just incase. We walk up to the boat and I stop Nick, handing him some medications "I grabbed a bunch of medical supplies, but Alicia told me about your... problem. You better fucking save these because I'm not giving you more and I'm the only one who knows where the rest are" I say and point a finger, glaring at him before he raises his hands in defense "Alright, I'll ration them" He says and I smile, nudging him before heading up the stairs "Here, I'll take these" I say and take the duffle bags to my room, putting them in the closet before hearing a knock at my door. I make sure everything is hidden before I open the door "Hey, gorgeous" I say and chuckle as Alicia pushes her way into the room, I close the door and turn to her only to see her push me against the door "Someone's feisty" I tease and smirk before she presses her lips against mine hungrily. I kiss back with the same amount of passion and lust as my hands run over her hips, moving down to her bum and squeezing before hearing her let out a gasp. I chuckle and move my lips to her neck, kissing and nipping and sucking trying to find that one spot. I suck right below her jawline near her ear and she puts all her weight on me, letting out a low moan. I shudder at the sound admitted from her and I flip us around, pinning her against the door before feeling her hands working up my shirt and I stop her "Whoa there, princess" I whisper and pull back, looking at her swollen lips from the kiss and I smile as my eyes trail up to her dark green ones "We have time, alright? Tomorrow we're going to be in the middle of the ocean, relax. I'll make sure it happens soon" I whisper and kiss her deeply but not as rushed as before. I pull my jacket off her and walk over to the bed, looking outside to see it has gotten dark.

"We should sleep, tomorrow is a big day" I say, and she gives me a confused look before I smile and push her down onto the bed, pulling off my jeans and main shirt to leave me in my boy shorts and my tank top. I crawl into bed and set my bra down on my clothes and Alicia soon follows my movements and lays there in her stained, dirt covered shirt and her clean panties "Go over to the dresser, you can borrow my shirt" I say and fix the blanket so she can get under once she changes shirts. Her back is to me and I notice a small infinity tattoo on her neck and I smile, looking at the tattoo that goes down her back before watching it get covered with a shirt "That's a gorgeous tattoo, how long have you had it?" I ask and she turns to me, getting under the covers and curling up against me "About a year, don't tell my mom, she'll flip" She smile and giggles and I chuckle, pulling her against me as my eyes suddenly become heavy along with hers from the looks of it. 

"Sleep, Alicia. I'll see you in the morning" I whisper and kiss her forehead, closing my eyes as I yawn and feel myself quickly falling asleep. 

"Goodnight, Elyza.... I love you" She whispers and I swear my heart skips a beat before I smile, pulling her as close as possible "I love you too" I whisper and lay there, listening to her breathing evening. 

I hear a faint voice in the back of my head whisper something and I yawn "Reshop, Heda" I mumble, letting the voice push out the words and I soon follow the heavenly sleep taking over my body.


	6. When I Saw Her

Eliza's P.O.V. (again, because I like it and maybe next chapter will be Alicia's)

I smile as I stand at the foot of my bed with everyone else; Madison, Nick, Travis, Ofelia, Daniel, Strand, and Chris. We wait for Alicia to wake up and Nick has a cake in his arms as we all shush each other, making Alicia start to stir. I move over to her and rub her arm softly "Alicia, wake up, love" I whisper and she whines, patting the bed "Get your ass back in bed, I'm not done cuddling you" She mumbles into the pillow and I laugh, hitting her arm before kissing her cheek "Wake up, you're 18 now" I whisper and she slowly opens her eyes as I walk back to the group, giggling as she sits up and squints as she gets use to the light in the room. I smile and look over the group, all of them singing happy birthday to her as she stares at me, smiling wider than I have ever seen her do so. I chuckle "Okay, guys. It's present time!" I say and I hear a few cheers before I walk over to the dresser and hand her everyone's presents. I sit on the bed and lean in "I have another present for later, but you will have to wait" I whisper in her ear and she blushes deeply before unwrapping each present. Getting some bracelets from her mother, an iPhone charger from Nick because Alicia can't separate herself from the damn thing, sunglasses from Travis, shirts and socks from Ofelia and Daniel, a journal from Chris, and flannels and shorts from me. I smile as she goes around hugging and kissing everyone's cheek before getting to me and wrapping her arms around my neck, her chin resting on my shoulder as my arms go around her waist pulling her close. "Thank you, I'm glad they told you" She whispers and I smile, pulling back to look her in the eyes "No need to thank me, it's the least I could do for you" I whisper and lean in, pressing my lips against hers and giving her a quick kiss. I pull back after a moment and she keeps trying to lean in, making me chuckle "Relax..." I whisper and make sure no one else can hear us since they are talking to each other "Act normal and you get your present soon" I bite her ear playfully making her blush once again before I sit down on the bed, looking at all of her gifts and smiling as we talk, feeling eyes on me. I turn and see Chris talking with Ofelia but staring me down, glaring daggers at me. I furrow my brows together and glare back, clenching my jaw and he quickly looks away before I go back to talking to Alicia. 

A few hours pass and it ends up with everyone on the upper deck talking and drinking and celebrating as Alicia and I stay in my room, door now locked as we put away the gifts. I smile and walk over to her, kissing her shoulder and up her neck "Go to the bed, it's time for your gift" I say huskily as I move my arms away from her, grabbing a bag from the closet and going into the bathroom. I put on the surprise one of her red flannels with no bra and some panties I got. I walk out and her back is turned to me, making me lean against the bathroom door frame and I clear my throat making her turn. She looks at me with pure innocents before taking in what I'm wearing, her jaw opening slightly as she looks over my body, my breasts barely covered. I smirk and cock an eyebrow as she looks over my body for what seems like ever "Is....i-is that one of my flannels?" She asks, her eyes dark with lust and I purse my lips, walking over to the bed and standing between her legs, my hands tangling in her hair "I don't know, is it? My mistake, I shoulder take it off" I whisper and smirk as I pull it off, letting it slide down my arms and pool around me on the floor, her eyes widening as she looks over my breasts. She bites her lip hard as she squirms in front of me "My fucking god, Elyza" She whispers and I giggle, pushing her down onto the bed and she looks up at me "Happy birthday" I whisper and slide the panties off me, her eyes going over my body more and she groans before trying to sit up. 

I push her back down and straddle her waist, moving over her and kissing her deeply as she rests her hands on my waist. I tug at her shirt and pull it off over her head, returning my lips to hers before moving down to her neck, finding her pulse point quickly and sucking on the spot. She moans softly and tilts her head back before fussing with her short shorts button, quickly undoing it and unzipping them as I pull them and her panties off. She unhooks her bra and tosses it off to the side before sliding up the bed more and looking down at me. I smirk and kiss next to her knee, slowly working my way up her thigh as I watch her squirm against me, gripping the sheets in her hands as she tries to steady herself. I hum and kiss higher and higher, leaving hickeys on her thigh as I get closer to her core. I spread her legs and smirk "So wet, why are you dripping, love?" I husk out and she whimpers before arching her back involuntarily "Because you keep fucking teasing me" She hisses out and looks down at me, glaring daggers at me before her eyes fill with hunger (the good kind) as she sees me lean in and flick my tongue against her clit. She tosses her head back and lets out a whimper before I attach my mouth to her clit, pressing my tongue flat against the throbbing nub and she moans, biting down on her knuckle to keep from screaming out. I feel myself getting wetter as she tries to control her moans. I close my eyes and move two fingers to her entrance, slowly pushing them into her and pumping them at a medium pace as I circle my tongue over her clit. I moan at her taste, never tasting something so amazing in my life. I hear her whimper and feel her buck against me and I use my free hand to hold her hips still. I feel her walls clench around my fingers and I can tell she's already so close "More, Elyza... please... more.." She moans out and bites her lip, eyes closed and one hand in my hair and other other in her and I swear I have never seen such a hot scene in my life. I slide in a third finger into her and feel her walls clench my fingers tighter. I pump faster as my mouth stays on her clit, sucking harder and harder as my tongue swirls around her swollen nub. She gasps and quickly grabs a pillow, covering her face as she screams into it making me shudder at the sight. She moans loudly and screams in pleasure as I curl my fingers to hit her front wall, her thighs shaking as an orgasm rips through her. She arches off the bed and I keep pumping my fingers into her to prolong her orgasm before slowing to a stop. She collapses on the bed after a minute and I slow to a stop, pulling my mouth away and smirking as I lick my lips then my fingers before diving my head back down and licking up her juices. Her hips jerk as I do and I pull away, smirking as I crawl up her and kiss her, letting her taste herself on my lips. She growls and grips my hips, bringing her thigh between my legs and I gasp, shaking my head as I prop myself up on my hands "This is your day, this is my gift to you" I say and shudder slightly as she presses her thigh harder against me "It's my birthday, I get to do whatever I want. I choose to do you" She whispers and moves her hand to between my core and her thigh, sliding two fingers into me and holding them still. I look at her and shudder as I see her smirk at me, making me push my knee against her core "Wipe that smirk off your face, you cocky prick" I tease and she flips us over, making me land on my back and she starts pumping her fingers making me gasp and moan before biting down on a pillow. She smirks and leans down, taking one of my nipples into her mouth and sucking slightly before nibbling it "I'll show you cocky" She mumbles and slides a third finger into me making me bite onto the pillow more. I moan and arch my back, feeling her thumb on my clit making me buck uncontrollably as she keeps going. I grip her hair in my hands and tilt my head back, letting out a loud moan and shuddering "Fuck, Alicia!" I scream as I feel my own orgasm rip through me, making me not have a care in the world but Alicia as she keeps pumping her fingers hard and fast into me. I moan and grab her wrist, making her slow down and I smile, feeling her pull her fingers out of me and I take them into my mouth. 

I watch her eyes darken more if possible as I suck my own juices from her fingers "I prefer how you taste" I whisper and giggle before feeling her licking up my juices then she lays next to me, smiling like an idiot as we lay there in each others arms "I get to spank you 18 times, you know" I whisper and she blushes, biting her lip before smiling "Go ahead, I don't mind" She whispers and I sit up, looking at her as she gets on her hands and knees. I groan and smile, running a hand over her ass "You know, I didn't think you could get sexier but you just did" I say and spank her, her lurching forward and moaning which spurs me to go on, evenly spanking each cheek before finally getting to 18. I smile and lay back down, pulling her next to me and kissing her deeply and lovingly, the kiss not as rushed and lust filled as before but more passionate and slow. She pulls back first and we hear a knock at the door. I pull on the flannel I was wearing and go to the door, making sure I'm covered before opening it "Yes?" I ask and see Ofelia standing there smiling "Next time, don't be so loud love birds. You might attract walkers" She says and walks away, leaving me smiling but Alicia a blushing mess. I walk over to the bed and tuck her in before climbing in next to her "Yeah, keep it down" I tease and she hits my arm "You're the one screaming!" She defends and I put my hands up "Okay! Okay, we both were loud" I say and she nods, curling up into my side. 

"Elyza?" 

"Yes, Alicia?"

"I....I love you" 

I stop and look down at her. 

"I love you too" I whisper without hesitation and she smiles, leaning up and kissing me briefly before curling into me more, my arms wrapping around her "Happy birthday, love" I whisper and she smiles, kissing my shoulder before we drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments on what you thought! All ideas are welcomed for more chapters! <3


	7. Behind You

Elyza's P.O.V.

I'm strumming away at the guitar Strand gave to me and humming softly when I hear a scream, my head snapping up as I run from Alicia's room and sprint down the hall, leaving the hallway and darting onto the deck. I look around to see Chris, Madison, Travis and Daniel looking over the railing; my mind blanking completely as I run over and see Ofelia and Alicia swimming in the ocean with a rope over the side of the boat connected to the railing. I sigh and lean down, resting my hands over my face and Chris looks over at me "Chill, nervous nelly. They're just swimming" He says in an annoyed tone and I turn to him, pushing his shoulder slightly "Hey mate, don't tell me to 'chill' when I hear screaming. Don't you know it's an apocalypse? I don't care if you're jealous or hate me or anything like that all I care about is that we all bloody survive" I shout at him and he shrinks, my eyes fiery as he backs up into Travis "Alright, Elyza. Relax" Travis says and puts his hands on his son's shoulders, lifting one hand to hold up in front of me and I feel arms wrap around my waist. I turn and see Alicia facing me, moving a hand to my cheek and looking in my eyes making me calm down. I sigh and relax in her arms "I'm fine, so is Ofelia. Don't worry, 'lyza" She says and I nod, kissing her lightly before seeing her pulling back and seeing a wicked smile cross her features. I raise an eyebrow slightly and she hops over the railing and jumps down into the water, my hands gripping the railing as I watch her plummet into the sea below. She emerges and I sigh, leaning on the railing smiling as she laughs and splashes with Ofelia. I look over and see a walker splashing towards them, making me stiffen and run off into my room. I grab my knife and put it in the holster on my thigh before grabbing the railing.

"Alicia! Ofelia! Swim to the rope!!" I shout down and they look up, continuing to splash each other. I groan and now notice two walkers swimming closer to them. I growl and take off my coat "What the fuck are you doing?" I hear Nick say and I glare over at him "I'm saving them from those" I growl and point over to the walkers swimming towards the unaware females. His eyes widen and he nods before I step over the railing and look down, taking a breath before jumping down into the water landing next to Ofelia. I emerge and take a breath, turning to them and they look at me confused,

"Why'd you jump in completely clothed?" Ofelia asks me and I cough up some water "Climb up the bloody ladder and get on the damn boat" I hiss and they look at each other "There are walkers behind you!" I scream at them and they jump before swimming over to the rope ladder, I start heading over to the walkers. I unsheathe my knife and swim over to them, pulling my arm out of the water and burring the blade into one of their heads. Their facial expressions falter and the start sinking as I pull the blade out of their skull. I move onto the next one and repeat the action, feeling something grab my leg and pull me under. I inhale a breath before being dragged under, the water burning my eyes as I look down and see a woman trying to bite at my ankle. I kick her away and she starts biting my leather book, not being able to get through the tough material, making me kick against her more. Her dead weight weighing me down and pulling me down more. I gasp for air but inhale salt water, choking on it before snapping her head to the side making her jaw snap off and let go of me. I claw at the surface and reach the rope, slowly climbing up it and coughing up water. I feel arms pulling me up and I let them "Alicia..." I groan and look up, seeing her crouching in front of me "Check her for bite marks!" She screams and Travis picks me up, carrying me to my room with Madison and Ofelia following behind him. I groan and feel stinging on my side as he lays me down. I look over at Alicia next to me and smile at her "Hey, Heda" I mumble, the words falling from my mouth and everyone around us looks around confused before Madison pushes Travis out of the room and I'm stripped of my clothes as I start shaking from the cold "Ofelia, get me a bowl of warm water and a towel" Madison says and I feel Alicia bend down "Shh Wanheda. We'll talk later" She whispers and Madison looks over my body, seeing a huge gash at my side and a cut on my forehead "It looks like you cut your head on the boat when you jumped in and your knife at your side so at least it wasn't a.... walker" She says cautiously as the word leaves her mouth. She walks off and runs into Ofelia "Clean her cuts, I'm getting gauze" She says and Ofelia walks in, my smile widening "Thank you, I can take care of it" I can and take the bowl, dabbing my cut and groaning slightly at the pain as I clench my jaw and keep cleaning. The girls look at me with shocked expressions and I smile "Hey, I know I have a nice body but don't stare" I say through clenched teeth and a forced chuckle making Alicia blush a deep red and Ofelia laugh, while Madison walks in with bandages and gauze as she quickly walks over to me, "Sit up" She says and I slowly do, groaning as I swing my legs over the side and sit up straight. She rubs some ointment on my cut and I hiss slightly before she puts gauze on the cut and starts wrapping it around my torso. I sigh when it's wrapped and taped down, feeling a bandaid being put over the cut on my forehead. I smile and look at Ofelia and Madison "Thank you, can I have a minute with Alicia?" I ask and they nod, leaving the brunette and I alone. I look over at her "Can you hand me some sweats and a flannel?" I ask and she nods, going over to the dresser and pulling out the clothing I asked for. She hands it to me and helps me into the sweats before helping me with the flannel. I button it up and look at her.

She sits down next to me and turns to me "Obviously we met in a previous life" She whispers and I nod, putting my hand on her thigh and looking over at her "I don't remember it but I remember calling you Heda, and you calling me Wanheda or houmon" I say softly and she nods and lays back groaning

"I think it's fate that we end up together" I say

"Yeah, I agree. How about we just leave those names for other times and not in front of others? We'll confuse them"

"We could say it's made up names" I suggest "You know, just incase it slips"

"Good idea" She says and smiles at me, slowing laying back to her as I keep eye contact. I look over her features and hum softly as I press my lips to her "I love you" I whisper and she curls into me "I love you too" She mumbles into my neck before I yawn "Can we sleep? Saving your asses tired me out" I tease and she laughs, making me smile "Yes, we can" I say before hearing a knock on the door, walking over I open it and see Nick, Chris, and Daniel standing there. I raise an eyebrow and lean on the doorway "What's up, stooges?" I ask and hear Alicia stifle a laugh and Chris steps forward "Thanks for saving them" He says and shoots me a glare before walking off quickly, making me smile before shaking my head and turning to Daniel "You saved my daughter, my only family left. Thank you" He says and strongly shakes my hand and I shake back, nodding at him "Anything to keep us alive" I say and he walks off before I turn to Nick, seeing him eye me up and down before smiling "You've kept your promise, thank you" He says and lightly hugs me, I feel his jaw move and hear Alicia growl slightly before he lets go and walks away. I close the door and make my way over to Alicia, sitting down again and curling under the blanket yawning. She smiles and curls up against me, pulling the blanket to her chin and I hold her against my right side, my good side. I close my eyes and hum "Goodnight, Alicia" I whisper and she smiles against my neck "Goodnight, Houmon" She mumbles and I feel her breathing even out before I'm sucked into a deep needed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments on what you thought! All ideas are welcomed for more chapters! <3


	8. Docking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, all these 100 references don't mean Eliza remembers, she just says these things without thinking, like someone is telling her to. Oh also there is a reference to another fanfic in here

_**A few days pass, and they have to dock** _

 

**ELIZA P.O.V**

I am sitting on the deck, taking apart my guns and cleaning my knifes. I hear the sliding glass door open and look up, seeing Alicia walk towards me with a faint smile on her lips. I smile back and scoot over slightly and pat the seat next to me as I continue to wipe off a knife. She leans her head on my shoulder and I kiss the top of her head before looking back at the weapons in front of me. 

"You know, we could get a bat for you and put nails in the end of it." I say to her and glance over at her, a smile tugging a her lips as she looks up at me "That's true, we could do that" She says and I kiss her gently, nodding once I pull back.  I put my knifes away once Strand walks over and I start putting my guns back together. "We'll be going to shore in a minute, so be prepared. I looked ahead and there are a few zombies loitering around on the shore" He says and I nod, handing a knife to Alicia before putting the guns in the holsters on my legs and the shot gun slung over my shoulder. I look over at her and she's looking at the knife in her hand, making me cover her hand with mine "Hold it tight, don't like go for any reason expect to put it away" I say before attaching a knife sheath to her thigh, taking the knife from her hand and putting it in. I stand up straight and kiss her nose with a smile "You'll be looking around with me, we're all splitting up into groups of two. You and I, Madison and Nick, Travis and Chris, Strand and Ofelia and Daniel will be the only group of three" I state and she nods, all of us heading to the small boat taking us to shore.

 

After about a ten minute ride we're on shore and I'm the first one out, quickly moving with the knife in my hand to kill the walkers on the shore with Daniel following quickly along with Nick. I wipe off my knife after taking the last one down, looking back and nodding at everyone to move forward and they all have some sort of weapon. I take Alicia's hand and smile at her before looking at Travis "We'll go east, look for a mall or something to get more clothes and food" He nods before I run up the sand with Alicia, looking around and smiling "Oh my god, I never thought I would see another one" I say and run over to a Harley that's knocked over, picking it up and testing to see if it runs. It sputters a few times before coming to life, my eyes lighting up as I look at Alicia who just laughs "Looks like the badass got her badass ride again" She jokes and I smirk, winking as I nod "Admit it, it's hot" I tease and she shrugs, climbing on behind me and I start riding, swerving past any stray walkers that I see. I rev the engine and pop a wheelie, making the brunette squeak and hold me tighter. I smirk more and keep popping wheelies until I spot a mall, quickly turning into the parking lot and driving through one of the open doors and straight into the center. I get off and help Alicia before nodding towards the wall behind her "You check that side for supplies, and I'll check this side" She nods before I walk off to the side I pointed to for me, walking into a clothing store and grabbing some random clothes for everyone. I move onto the next store and grab the canned food I see, searching for any sort of weapons and I stumble on a few books, grabbing those as well. I keep going and grab a bat and head over to Alicia once I'm done with my side. I see her in a store called "Spencers" and I furrow my eyebrows before walking in, seeing her searching through clothing as I wait in the doorframe and raising an eyebrow slightly. I see her go to the back of the store and look up at  the wall, sneaking up behind her, I watch what she does and she starts looking at vibrators that are hung up on the wall. I stifle a laugh and keep watching, and I see her eyes go to a blindfold and handcuff set. I smirk and notice her put it in her backpack before looking at the vibrators again. I turn and see a sort of whip and pick it up, walking over to her and smacking her butt with it, making her jump and gasp. She turns around ready to yell at some dude before she sees me, and her cheeks turn instantly red. "Oh... how long were you there?" She asks me and I keep smirking "Long enough, princess. So, find something you like?" I say motioning to her bag and she blushes more if possible.

 

I break out in loud laughter as she stands there looking at her feet, I toss my head back and lean against a wall behind me, tears coming out of my eyes from laughing so much "You know, you could've told me" I say and she looks at me "It was going to be a surprise" She says and I shrug and smile, walking towards her and smirking at her. She starts backing up and her back hits a wall, my hands landing next to her head as I press my body to hers "Do you have a kink for being restrained?" I whisper and she bites her lip, her breathing quickens as I look in her now dark green eyes. I smirk and press a leg between hers "And being blindfolded?" I whisper as I lean down and kiss her neck, letting my tongue graze over the skin as she shivers against me. I smirk and push my knee higher against her and move a hand down her side to her hip, keeping her place as I pull away and look at her "If you want things like these, we should use a separate bag so we know no one will see them" I brush my lips past hers before letting go, grabbing a bag off the wall and then back to her, taking the kit out of her bag and putting it in the new one. I smirk and grab one of the vibrators she was looking at and put it in the bag, winking before handing it back to her "Here, incase you find other things that interest you" I say and kiss her briefly before walking out of the store, going to another one to find any more supplies I can. After about twenty more minutes we meet back up at the bike and I get on, waiting for Alicia to hop back on. Once she is on she revs the engine and takes off, heading back to the beach. They are a little late and are the last ones to get there and they see Madison pacing and Travis trying to comfort her. They pull up and look at them all, getting off and walking over "Hey, why are you pacing mom?" Alicia asks as Madison runs over and hugs her "We thought you guys ran into trouble" She says and then give me a side hug. I nod at her and give one back before looking at the rest of the group as Alicia rolls her eyes at her mom "We were only late by like five minutes" She says before going to grab the supplies she put down and heads back to the boat. Alicia, Madison, Nick and I wait as the rest take their supplies and a few cans of gas with them. I look back at the bike and sigh "I have to give up another one" I whine and look over at Alicia who is smiling at me, shaking her head "I'll make it up for you later" She says and gently kisses my neck and I smile before kissing her lightly. The boat comes back and picks us up along with our supplies and we head back to the 'Abigail'. 

 

Once everyone is back, Daniel says he will cook up some of the food we found and the rest can relax. Alicia and I go back to the room with the bag of clothes we found and the bag with toys. I smile and sit down on one of the beds and look over at her as she puts the clothes away "What did you put in our fun bag?" I tease and she shakes her head with a laugh "You will found out later" She says and I chuckle and reach for the bag, only to have my hand slapped away and a finger pointing at me "Later" She says before kissing me again, my lips syncing with hers before she pulls back "Fine, later" I say and we hear a knock on the door and Chris telling us dinner is ready. I smile at him and get up, walking with Alicia to the table covered with food and I sit down, across from Nick with Alicia sitting next to me. I start to dig in to the dinner, an idea popping into my head. I take a bite of food and moan at the taste "Oh my god, this is so good" I say and everyone nods in agreement besides Alicia. I lean close to her and whisper "Doesn't this taste good? Almost as good as the dessert I had a few days ago" I whisper low enough for only her to hear. She stiffens slightly and looks over at me, her eyes slightly dark as she nods. I smirk and put my fork in my mouth slowly taking it out of my mouth and looking at Alicia before leaning back over to my spot, looking at Nick and purposefully leaning over to reveal some cleavage, only Nick can see. I start flirting with him and giggling like some sort of girl at a bar, feeling Alicia's eyes burn into my skull. I soon feel a hand on my thigh and feel it gripping tighter, my breathing quickening as I feel her moving her hand higher on my thigh, moving towards the inseam of my jeans. I feel her hand squeeze right next to my junction between my thighs and I bite my lip, leaning back and quickly standing up "I'm going to go shower off, get this dirt off." I say and everyone nods and I walk off, feeling someone follow a few steps behind me.  

 

I walk into Alicia's and my room and leave the door open knowing Alicia is behind me, hearing the door slam and I feel someone push me face first against a wall and a pair of lips on my neck. I breathe quickly as I feel her kiss up to my neck "What was that about, Lyza? Knowing I'll get jealous so you flirt with my brother?" She asks and I feel her hands reach around, taking the front of my tank top in her hands and ripping it off me, a gasp leaving my lips as I feel her unhook my bra and take if off me, tossing it somewhere in the room. I bite my lip and smirk a little "Maybe" I whisper and feel her push my legs open with her own. She unbuttons my jeans and unzips them before pulling them down "Someone might need a punishment" She whispers in my ear and I moan softly as I feel her tug on my earlobe. I feel her step away to lock the door before pulling me off the wall and onto the bed "How should I punish you?" She says and pulls my boyshorts off my roughly, grabbing my hips to make my ass stick up in the air as my face stays on the bed. She runs a hand over my ass before slapping it roughly "Naughty Elyza, flirting with your girlfriend's brother. What ever will I do with you" She says before slapping my ass again roughly, a gasp leaving my lips as I bury my face into the pillows "I think I know the perfect way to get back at you" She says before sliding two fingers along my entrance, a whimper leaving my lips as I feel her leave from behind me and heading to the bathroom. I look at her over my shoulder and she does a 'come hither' motion with her finger and I quickly get up and go to the bathroom, watching her turn on the shower and then turning to me. She keeps her eyes on me as she starts pulling off her flannel from around her waist, letting it drop onto the floor before pulling off her shirt, followed my her bra. As she strips my eyes roam over her body, watching as her nipples harden form the cold air as her hands move to her shorts and she lets them fall to the floor as well, then she slides her panties down. She smirks and steps into the shower as she looks over at me "Are you just going to stare or are you going to join me?" She asks as I bolt into the shower, pushing her against the wall and smashing our lips together. I let my hands roam around Alicia's body as I feel her push me against the wall "Do you want me to fuck you?" She asks and I nod, feeling her dropping to her knees and spreading my legs as I watch her kiss up my thigh. I bite my lip and tangle a hand in your hair as I feel her swipe her tongue against my folds, my head hitting the shower wall as I feel her attach her mouth to my clit. She slides two fingers into my core and I moan, biting down on my hand to stifle my moans. She curls her fingers into me and I grind down on her fingers, feeling myself getting closer as she flicks her tongue against my clit. 

"Oh god, Alicia. Don't stop. I'm so close" 

Alicia pulls her mouth away and looks up "Do you want to know your punishment?" She asks and I moan as I feel myself about to release, her fingers pumping into me "Sure" I pant and she pulls her fingers out of me. I open my eyes and look at her, shaking my head as she smirks "You don't get to cum" She says before stepping out, drying off and taking her clothes out of the bathroom and into our room. I stand there, shocked with what just happened as I finish showering and get out, looking at her and she's on the bed on her iPhone. I stand there with a slightly open mouth as she plays music. She looks up at me and winks "Game on" She says before turning up her music.

 

_Oh, I'll be getting her back. I'll make her wish she never started this with me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments on what you thought! All ideas are welcomed for more chapters! <3


	9. Shh, we can't let them hear us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We're docking in Hawaii" He says as I grab a bowel for cereal and he turns to me, looking me over before looking back at the ocean "Why have you been so mean and rude to Elyza, Chris?" I ask, noticing how his grip on the counter tightens and he turns to me. "Do you think I like it when a girl comes in here, sexy as hell and badass, saving everyone, and barely even breaking a sweat? No, I want to be the hero, not some hot Aussie chick from somewhere." He says and storms off and I sit there, eating my cereal as I stare at the ground 'He thinks she's hot? Only I can think that' I think to myself and chuckle slightly at the thought, realizing how possessive it is and I put my bowl in the sink before going to the deck where Elyza is, sneaking up behind her and wrapping my arms around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm so sorry I didn't get this up sooner. I live in a really crowded place and the wifi kept dropping so I had to rewrite this like three times. I'm sorry :(

**Alicia P.O.V**

 

I wake up to see Elyza changing in front of me at the foot of the bed, bending over to pull up a pair of black skinny jeans. She looks at me over her shoulder after I sit up, smirking at me as she pulls off the shirt she slept in and keeps her back to me as she pulls on her black bra. I bite my lip as my eyes drag up her from her ass to her spine then to her neck, watching as her muscles move to accommodate to her movements. She smirks as she pulls on a tight fitting gray tank top before turning to me, taking her knife in her hand and cutting a small line in the tank top at the top to give her cleavage a little more breathing room. I watch as the cut makes her chest push out a little and I bite my lip more, my eyes slowly making their way back to her eyes. 

"Good morning, love" She says to me and I nod 

"Good morning, Elyza" I say, my voice still raspy from just waking up and not talking. I watch as she crawls onto the bed and straddles my waist "You're going to have a fun day, princess" She says to me and I watch her fish something out of her pocket "A gift to you" She says to me and hands me a pair of her boyshorts, smirking as she kisses me teasingly before leaning towards my ear "So you can keep in your mind that I'm walking around with out anything on under these" She whispers before pulling back and walking out of the room. I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding and I stare at the door, the panties still sitting in my hand. I shake my head to try and clear my mind as I get up and start getting dressed, putting on a pair of high waisted shorts and a t-shirt with a flannel around my waist. I walk out and head over to the "kitchen" of the boat to get some breakfast, brushing past Chris who is looking out the window out at the ocean.

"We're docking in Hawaii" He says as I grab a bowel for cereal and he turns to me, looking me over before looking back at the ocean "Why have you been so mean and rude to Elyza, Chris?" I ask, noticing how his grip on the counter tightens and he turns to me. "Do you think I like it when a girl comes in here, sexy as hell and badass, saving everyone, and barely even breaking a sweat? No, I want to be the hero, not some hot Aussie chick from somewhere." He says and storms off and I sit there, eating my cereal as I stare at the ground  _'He thinks she's hot? Only I can think that'_ I think to myself and chuckle slightly at the thought, realizing how possessive it is and I put my bowl in the sink before going to the deck where Elyza is, sneaking up behind her and wrapping my arms around her. "We're going to Hawaii" I say and she smiles as I press a kiss to her neck "Good, we can have our own hut, relax on the beach, and raid everywhere of any sort of weapons and make our own armory" She says and I chuckle, shaking me head "You are so cute sometimes" I say huskily, knowing how she likes my voice like this. I feel her stiffen against me and I smirk as I kiss up to her ear "You're so cute when you whimper my name when you try to be quiet, or when you're squirming when I tease you, or when you grip something so tight your knuckles turn white. Hmm, especially cute when you're so close to coming and I stop so you can't and you throw a fit, practically begging me to  _fuck you_ " I whisper in her ear and feel her breathing in shallow breathes as I nibble on her earlobe, deciding to be mean, I moan softly in her ear glad no one is around to hear and even if they were near they wouldn't be able to hear anything. She grips my thigh as she tries so steady herself "Leesh, what are you doing?" She asks me as I run a hand up her thigh gently, barely even touching her jeans before I cup her core and press my fingers to the inseam to her clit "I'm having fun" I whisper and she bucks her hips slightly into my hand and I quickly pull my hand away when she does. She groans and I smirk before getting up and swaying my hips as I walk back inside, glad that I have this effect on her. 

 

**Elyza P.O.V.**

 

_Oh my god, Alicia is going to kill me. When did she become so confident with teasing me? What is up with that? She hid the bag with all the toys she got from that store too so I can't see what she got and I tore apart our room looking for it. She is going to be the death of me, I swear it._

 

The next day, everyone is sitting outside in different areas while Alicia and I are in our room, just holding each other and talking as a speaker we picked up from Spencers plays music off of Alicia's phone. I'm sitting with my back against the wall and she's in between my legs, playing with my hands in hers. I move her hair to one side and slowly start kissing her neck, moving my lips from her shoulder up to her neck slowly and softly, moving to her pulse point and gently nipping at it. I feel her tense slightly against me before getting up and locking the door. I stand up and move to the bed where she follows and settles back between my legs, just now we're against the headboard. I keep kissing her neck, sucking on the spot that drives her wild as she turns up the music so we aren't heard. I smirk and run a hand up her side before pulling her against me as much as possible "Get the fun bag you hid, love" I whisper in her ear and she quickly jumps up, going to the spare bed and moving it to the side and opening a little latch under the bed. I chuckle and shake my head  _Oh coarse I wouldn't look there, I didn't know it was there._ I pat the bed in front of me and she walks over, sitting in between my legs again as she empties the bag. I laugh slightly at all the things she picked out. "Name them off for me, darling" I say as I rest my chin on her shoulder and I can feel the blush radiating off her skin. 

 

"Um.. well, this one is a vibrator... and this is a blond fold.. these are handcuffs... this is a um... vibrating strap on... this is just a plain dildo... this is some lingerie I bought for me to wear for you and vice versa.. this is um.. it's.." Her face turns a darker red and I smile, taking the box out of her hands and reading it "Vibrating panties..hm, never heard of these" I say and smirk slightly and she turns to me "We don't have to use any of this if you don't want to" She says quickly and I laugh, kissing her deeply before pulling back "I'm fine with anything you want to do, Leesh. I don't mind" I say and she relaxes slightly, taking her hands in mine, I kiss her knuckles and smile "Go try on some lingerie for me" I whisper and she smiles before putting everything on the bed adjacent from the one we're on and takes the lingerie into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.  I lay back on the bed and hum, scrolling through Alicia's music and putting on some random song, liking the beat of it. Alicia walks out a few minutes later in a green, lacy see through outfit that barely covers anything on her body. My mouth hangs open slightly and I stare at her, letting my eyes rake over her amazing body. I lean up more "Spin" I say, watching her with dark eyes as she turns around. I move my eyes over her body again and realize how much she's turning me on when she's in this outfit "Come here, Alicia" I say huskily and she walks over to me, crawling onto the bed. I kiss her deeply and she kiss back before pulling back "I said you're being punished, remember?" She says and I groan, pushing her down onto the bed and kissing her neck "I'm sorry I flirted with your brother. I'm sorry that I was trying to make you jealous, am I forgiven?" I ask and she nods, rolling us back over and kissing me deeply, which I gladly return. She pulls off my shirt, followed by my bra before kissing down my chest. I tangle a hand in the sheets and the other one pushing back my hair as I feel her take a nipple into her mouth, making me gasp and arch my back at the feeling. 

 

I'm very happy where this leads, and definitely glad I'm not being punished.

 

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

**ALICIA'S P.O.V.**

 

Elyza is sitting in the main room with a guitar in her lap and I'm sneaking into the room. She has a notepad on the table in front of her as she strums the guitar, singing softly 

 

_Let the bough break, let it come down crashing_   
_Let the sun fade out to a dark sky_   
_I can't say I'd even notice it was absent_   
_Cause I could live by the light in your eyes_

_I'll unfold before you_   
_What I've strung together_   
_The very first words_   
_Of a lifelong love letter_

_Tell the world that we finally got it all right_   
_I choose you_   
_I will become yours and you will become mine_   
_I choose you_   
_I choose you_

_There was a time when I would have believed them_   
_If they told me you could not come true_   
_Just love's illusion_   
_But then you found me and everything changed_   
_And I believe in something again_

_My whole heart_   
_Will be yours forever_   
_This is a beautiful start_   
_To a lifelong love letter_

_Tell the world that we finally got it all right_   
_I choose you_   
_I will become yours and you will become mine_   
_I choose you_   
_I choose you_

_We are not perfect_  
 _We'll learn from our mistakes_  
 _And as long as it takes_  
 _I will prove my love to you_  
  
_I am not scared of the elements_  
 _I am under-prepared, but I am willing_  
 _And even better_  
 _I get to be the other half of you_  
  
_Tell the world that we finally got it all right_  
 _I choose you_  
 _Yeah_  
 _I will become yours and you will become mine_  
 _I choose you_  
 _I choose you_  
 _I choose you_

 

I listen to her sing the song and my eyes tear up, hearing the softness in her voice and then she takes down some notes before starting to strum again, repeating the song to make sure she hits every note correctly. I sit down on the ground and watch her play, watch how she closes her eyes to get lost in the song and how she effortlessly moves her fingers across the strings, how her lips curl around every syllable and her voice becomes more of an American accent, how the tone changes with everything and can go from a whisper to a solid note in a second. I watch her, hypnotized by how gorgeous she is when she's singing and I get memorized by how she looks, watching as she sits there in her own world. I get up after a few minutes and walk over to her, wrapping my arms around her and kissing her gently "Why don't you ever play the guitar for me?" I ask and she smiles, looking down at the ground as she sets the guitar off to the side "I don't know, I was going to play you something soon" She says, smiling at me as I cup her face "I love you, Alicia" She whispers and I smile, kissing her gently "I love you too, Elyza" 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really couldn't keep up with the smut, I think I need another writer to help me with the smut when it comes up. Any volunteers? No? Okay. And I'm sorry this was all over the place, I really was distracted with a lot. 
> 
> Always love hearing your thoughts on this! Leave comments and kudos! Love ya! 
> 
> ~Sarah


End file.
